


"Wolfstar, baby!" or, the moment when James and Peter grow sick of Remus and Sirius never acting on their attraction to each other

by Catrowline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrowline/pseuds/Catrowline
Summary: An overheard conversation is the straw that broke the camel's back, and James and Peter have been surprisingly observing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Like, all four of them- they're so _hot_ ,” said the girl, fanning herself over-dramatically, unaware that _the four of them_ were standing within earshot. Her friend scoffed.

“Seriously? Even Lupin? _Pettigrew_?”

Peter bowed his head sadly but listened to the girl's retort intently.

“ _Especially_ Lupin! That guy... God, he's so cute, Maria, I can't even. And as for Pettigrew, well, you might not think he's hot, but I do. Have you seen his eyes? I've never seen blue eyes so... so clear and pure,” she said, smiling. Her friend, Maria, sighed.

“Okay, I _guess_ his eyes are kind of nice. But... Really? Lupin? He's so... lanky... and those scars...”

“I think the scars give him character,” retorted the original girl, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sure, they're a bit strange. But... I think he'd be less handsome without them, somehow. Like they make him who he is, just as much as his brown eyes do, or his honey hair.”

Maria outright laughed. “Really, Care? _Honey hair_?”

“Oh, shut it, Maria-Sylvia Gordevia Pittsney! I'll have you know that honey hair is commonly used to describe characters' hair in books!”

Maria swallowed. “Don't screech my name like that, Carolyn! You know I hate it!”

Carolyn shrugged. “Sorry. Just... don't make fun of me like that, okay?”

Remus turned to James and Sirius. “Did... do you think she ate something off?”

Sirius blinked. “Why would you think that?”

Remus frowned. “Well, because nobody in their right mind would call me _hot_ ,” he answered as if it had been obvious.

“And me, as well,” piped up Peter. “I don't think my eyes are that nice.”

“Don't be daft, Wormtail,” said James dismissively. “Everyone knows your eyes are off-the-charts beauty-wise. It's all over the kitchens, remember? There was that poll-”

“Listing 'people with the prettiest eyes' at Hogwarts,” continued Sirius. “And you came top of the list. And... I think I was second, remember?”

“I remember,” said Peter slowly. “Mostly because you didn't talk to me for nearly three weeks after that.”

Sirius grinned, shrugging Peter's comment off. “All this to say, Moony, that _Carolyn_ was perfectly sane in saying you and Pete are hot.”

“Have you _looked_ at me?” countered Remus stubbornly.

“I have, and a lot,” said Sirius unblinkingly, blushing slightly. “More than you know, and more than others, which is why I can say for sure that you're handsome.”

Remus blushed, and James rubbed his face hard and groaned. “Okay, I've had enough. Remus, remember when Sirius came out as bisexual? Well, he has a crush on you. Sirius, Remus came to me two months ago, saying that he thinks he has a crush on you. Now, both of you, act on it, and kiss, for Merlin's sake!”

Peter snorted. “You only knew two months ago, Prongs?” he said, ignoring the way the two others had gone beet red and froze. “I've known for the last three years!”

James grinned. “Then it's time, mate. Padfoot, Moony, I swear, if you don't at least go on a date together, I will not speak to you again.”

Sirius grimaced. “Well, that's out in the open.”

“I guess you could say,” said Remus, a small smile growing on his lips, “that the... _wolf_ is out of the bag.”

Sirius stared at Remus, then, instinctively, both young men leaned in until their lips touched.

James and Peter silently walked away, then, once out of earshot, high-fived noisily, yelling “Wolfstar, baby!”

The two girls, Maria and Carolyn, stared at the two boys, Maria crestfallen (she had been nursing a massive crush on Sirius), and Carolyn with a large smile.

“ _I KNEW IT!_ ” she squealed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot, but, uh, at the express demand of a wonderful human being (or human bean as my mother, in an attempt at humor, would say), I continued on my Marauder spree.   
> It's becoming an actual fic, my imagination got the best of me, sorryyyyyyy!!!  
> Also, it's not going to focus solely on Wolfstar anymore, but do not fret, they'll still have an extremely prominent role, just not in the next few chapters.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Now that Sirius and Remus were finally together, James felt like he could finally breathe. The love he felt for Evans had all but faded away; it's hard to have feelings for a girl who doesn't, not one bit, reciprocate them. So James was thinking about giving up on Lily Evans. After all, didn't he have other things to do than to mope after a girl who obviously doesn't want his affection?

James was swimming in doubt. Should he keep pushing? Should he let go?

The easiest option was to let go - and for the first time in his life, James picked the easy option.

And decided to go "see elsewhere". So while his friends (that is, Sirius and Remus) were on a date during the Hogsmeade weekend, James walked around the castle, thinking about his void of a love life. Peter was nowhere to be found, but James suspected he could be discovered in the kitchens, near the Hufflepuff common room. 

As much as he was happy for his friends, James was afraid that the two lovebirds were going to drift away, what with their happiness and love and everything that used to make him gag as a stupid young child.

James began to sprint, for no reason whatsoever. He decided to race an imaginary opponent to the Black Lake, wanting to dip his feet into the shallow water. He picked up his pace, pacing his breaths, and listened to the pounding in his ears, until he reached the exterior of the castle, and his feet touched the soft, damp grass.

And then, out of nowhere, he rammed at full-speed into someone. His speed sent both of them tumbling, down the grassy hill, towards the Lake. They rolled and they polled in an involuntary roly-poly, and James' arm was trapped in the other person's hand, which clutched him for dear life, as James fully understood. 

He focused his mind on protecting his head, then on the warm touch of the other's hand, his tether to sanity.

And they tumbled into the cold water head-first, coughing and spluttering as they came up. James realized he had lost his glasses, and everything he saw was blurry.

"Well, I suppose I won't need a shower after this," said James, spitting out lake water. The other person groaned. 

"Actually," they said, and James realized by their voice that 'they' was a 'she', "you might do well to take one especially after this. You don't quite know what you'd find in here, and there's also the Giant Squid to think about."

James squinted. "Okay, yeah, hadn't thought about that. I seem to have lost my glasses, could you help me?"

The girl chuckled. "Sure. Gimme a sec... There we go." James saw blurry movement over near the girl, and he realized she was taking out her wand. " _Accio Potter's glasses!_ " 

A splash resounded through the relative silence, and the girl grabbed James' hand, setting what he guessed was his glasses in it. He raised them and set them on his nose, grinning as he could see again.

"Thanks. And, er, sorry 'bout this whole thing," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his drenched hair.

The girl shrugged. "Eh, well, it's not so bad. As long as I'm alive, ya know?" James nodded, his smile widening. He held out his hand to the girl; he felt as if he had seen her before.

"James Potter, by the way."

She laughed, shaking his hand. "Believe me, I know who you are. Carolyn Silverton, it's nice to, you know, actually talk to you, I guess?"

James sniggered, motioning to Carolyn that they should get out of the Lake. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm infamous," he snorted. "Especially with the ladies."

Carolyn stared at him with a dead-pan expression. "Seriously, mate?"

James grunted, stepping onto the pebbled beach. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself." He held out a hand to Carolyn, who swatted it away and gracefully climbed onto the beach, swaying her hips as she glided past James. 

"Well, are you coming?" she said over her shoulder, smiling. She wasn't about to let him know that, behind her confident and a bit flirty exterior, she was freaking out inside.

James followed her eagerly, grinning stupidly as he did. "Well, am I going to learn anything about you, Carolyn Silverton?"

The latter shrugged. "What do you want to know?" she asked, casting a spell to dry her clothes, then James'.

"Well, first off, why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

Carolyn pursed her lips. "I, uh, I had a date, but she ditched me for Amos Diggory."

"You like girls?" said James, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, and I also like guys. Is that a problem?"

"Not one bit, I was just taken by surprise. Good to know I still have a shot, though," he added with a wink. Carolyn groaned, smiling all the while.

"Oh my God, you dork."

 

 


End file.
